Prelude to the Ascension
by Ryuutei.344
Summary: Preview: One single anomaly in the calculations of fate resulted into the birth of a legend. The coming of Fairy Tail's Oberon has come, and with him, he heralds a new Era for the Magic World. Only, is his rise for the better or for the worse of the world? Will his light triumph, or shall the darkness prove to be a foe too great to overcome? Possible romance, but not focused on.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima and only he owns it.**

**I do own the original character and the idea of this story.**

* * *

**_Ascension of Oberon_**

**_Preview_**

* * *

_...They say..._

A different sensation filled the body of young Erza, when the pinket across of her, whose back was the only thing facing, saw spoke those lines.

He tilted his head to the side and glanced at the redhead over his shoulder, eyes soft and gentle as clouds.

"I did not agree to that compromise just to save you from him." The rose-haired mage spun on his heels and faced her with his entire being, an imposing sight for the young girl.

"Now, you have a chance to grow stronger. Strong enough so that one day, you can liberate your friends and open his eyes to this world." He spoke firmly, and his feet began to step closer to the emotionally confused redhead.

The water began to ebb closer, the sands beneath her knees and hands turning wet and soft, and Erza found herself soon at the feet of the man who not too long ago freed her from the confines of the Tower of Paradise.

A hand was stretched out to her, in offering, and the young girl briefly stared at it before rising her eyes to lock contact with the smiling jet-black orbs of the mage.

"That is, only if you want to become strong enough for the task. Don't worry, you won't trek on this path alone. Not anymore."

The words of a true charismatic man reached the young girl's heart and inflamed it with a sense of determination, which gradually blazed into a bright source of fire. He spoke true, he spoke earnest. If she accepted his help and became stronger, then perhaps...

Perhaps the strength she desperately longed for...

Would finally reveal itself before her.

* * *

_...When fate views a certain outcome of the future as unfit..._

* * *

Lucy watched how a scarlet-haired woman, clad in a gleaming and quite weighting armor of the brand Heart Kreuz, designated with the tip of her sword at the imposter daring to use the epithet of the man she respected deeply, rage etched across her face and barely restrained.

"You have the audacity to use Natsu's alias and get away with it?"

* * *

_...It takes it upon itself to alter its course to the benefit of the world..._

* * *

Knelt so that the rose-haired man could come face to face with the distressed silverette, Natsu smiled softly and took her demonic hand in his. Mirajane lifted her tear-stricken eyes to meet the jet-black orbs of the older man, a sense of expectation gleaming in her eyes.

"You are not cursed, girl. On the contrary, you possess an extraordinary ability very few people have these days; magic."

* * *

_...Just enough so that it bends to a flow satisfying enough..._

* * *

Lucy stood utterly gobsmacked in the middle of the hall, trying to understand how someone's arrival could elicit such a fuzz.

Across the hall, members were smirking at one another, grabbing the other's arm and grinning like it was the first of April. Grinning, Gray, Sting and Mirajane were cracking their knuckles in preparation, wanting to settle a score from long ago with the coming mage. Cana had actually dropped the number of pints just to stay somber enough and witness the ass-kicking the pinket would dish out to folks braze enough to challenge him to a fight, even more so after he was away for so long. Always a comical show to witness, how the big brother of Fairy Tail whipped the asses of his so-called 'siblings' as he referred to the younger members.

Makarov was too busy drinking his sorrows away when he heard the return of one of Fairy Tail's most respected and, unfortunately, destructive mages.

Laxus, alongside his bronze-furred Exceed Lion Iris, were exchanging looks, the cat smiling knowingly to his partner. The blond just snorted and diverted his gaze, seemingly apathetic to it all. Deep down, though, he felt a surge of exaltation at the news of the roset coming back to Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail was cheerful for the return of one of its own after such a long time being absent, but one particular red-haired individual hid her growing excitement fairly well from the rest of her peers, settling with just a soft smile.

A smile full of meaning.

Yet, when the newest asset of the guild gazed upon the Knight, her eyes registered a certain glow emitting from the woman.

Was it simply happiness?

Or perhaps...

She couldn't quite put a finger to it.

* * *

_...Only sometimes..._

* * *

Dilated eyes, trembling hands, and a deeply frustrated face met Gildarts' and Makarov's as the two oldest members of Fairy Tail dropped the bomb on the rosy-haired mage sitting across the table.

"W-what do you mean, year X776...?" Not a day ago, the calendar read X676 when Natsu looked at it, and now it was a complete century later? How in the name of God was this possible!?

Gildarts remained silent and decided to let Makarov have the word instead of him, the Crash Mage crossing his arms and staring intensely at the youngster, who now found the table a very interesting object to gaze at.

Makarov, after a long and bated silence, finally offered a solemn nod, his small body then hopping off his chair and nearing the window frame, Cardia Cathedral's form entertaining his elderly eyes as the Third Guild-Master of Fairy Tail stroked his mustache thoughtfully.

"What I've said is true, boy. Currently, you're in Magnolia, 21st of May in the year X776."

* * *

_...Fate can miscalculate..._

* * *

"Mystogan?" The blonde Celestial Mage inquired, not having a clue who the name belonged to.

"He's one of the strongest mage candidates of Fairy Tail." Loke materialized right next to Lucy, earning him a surprised look from the oranget, who just now realized who he was talking to and instantly recoiled back as if she was burning him.

Gray took it upon himself to explain the situation to their newest member of the guild and rested his face on top of his fist.

"He doesn't like to be seen by any of the members, for reasons unknown to us. Whenever he comes to grab a job and such, he puts us all to sleep. Only Master and Gildartz know his true face. As for his strength, I'd say he's probably in the top five of strongest mages in Fairy Tail" To Lucy, it all sounded very enigmatic and fishy. Mystogan was really a fitting name for such a reclusive and mysterious person.

A chuckle from above made all heads turn to the guy leaning from the rails of the second floor, cigar in his mouth as the tip smoked. Blond hair spiked upwards, an erratic scar shaped like a bolt of lightning carved in his face,a giant fur-coat draped over his body and headphones hanging loosely over his neck? Only one person matched that description.

"Mystogan is certainly strong; he and I have traded blows in the past, but that was only to gauge the other a bit." Gray and Loke traded glances and were about to retort something, only for them to be offhandedly pushed to the side by a third person, who had his fists coated in white light.

"Fight me, Laxus!"

Sting Eucliffe, resident Dragonslayer of Fairy Tail and one of the many potential mages around, roared challengingly to his senior, Lector hovering around him and throwing words of encouragement to his partner. "Natsu said that if I ever wanted to beat him in a fight, I had to go through you, Erza, Mira and Mystogan first!"

The blond scoffed and shifted in his seat, amused at the younger fair-haired mage's exclamation, and proceeded to listen his music, blatantly opting to ignore Sting.

"It's a hundred years to early for you to challenge me, let alone that aging bastard. Go pick a bone with someone else, like Gray or Loke." Lion Iris merely nodded in agreement and sprouted his wings, took it to the request board and grabbed a job for himself and his companion, who dusted his large coat off and dissipated in a flash of lightning, taking his Exceed with him.

* * *

…_New variables are unintentionally added and a complete different result comes out than expected..._

* * *

"I can beat a dragon with this power! I'll show you the strength of a Dragonslayer! Then you'll surely take me serious." Taking a large heave and puffing his cheeks, Sting made his signature strike ready for unleashing. Light entered his stomach through his mouth, his dragon lungs turning the air into charged particles.

"White Dragon's Roar!"

Satisfied with the amount, the blond threw his head forward and roared loudly, setting loose his white beam of light towards the indifferent Natsu, who awaited the strike to hit him with his hands buried inside his pockets.

A small explosion was the resulting, the waves of shock kicking up a large cloud of dust and preventing Sting from observing his handy-work. Nevertheless, he grinned victoriously, already convinced that the pinket got the full power of his roar.

"Is that all you've got...?"

Eyes dilating like saucers, Sting felt his confidence deflate painfully as the words of the pink-haired man flowed into his ears, his form taking a tentative step back as the smoke began to clear.

With an arm raised, Natsu seemed to have blocked Sting's roar with his forearm as a burn sizzled for a second before dying away, leaving only a black mark instead. His hand reached for the spot and began to rub it, easing the soreness. Natsu then smirked at his opponent, an expression Sting didn't appreciate in the least, and opened the palm of his hand.

"You've made me feel the power of a dragon." Light, similar to Sting's yet on a completely different level at the same time, swirled in the center of his hand, fluctuating with power. "Now, let me show you the power of a fairy."

"Light Blast!"

The pinket then formated his hands into a triangle, with the tips of his fingers touching the others, and channeled even more magic power into his attack. As a result, a giant beam of radiant light exploded from the center and charged without the intention to stop at the blond-haired kid. Shock had the boy paralyzed into his spot, and thus, the outcome was undeniable.

An explosion putting Sting's to shame and an unconscious Dragonslayer knowing better now to thrown down the gloves towards the rosy-haired adolescent.

Though, despite his ruthless act against the blond and Sting's own insolence, Natsu felt his lips curl upwards a bit. This kid definitely matched Fairy Tail's boisterous attitude.

Perhaps it was better to have the kid tag along with him to Magnolia after all.

* * *

_...Which gives you an insight of what could come to pass..._

* * *

A sense of comfort spread across the battered form of Titania, who steadily opened her eyes and let in the lights of the sun enter her vision. To her great astonishment, her wounds were closing, parts of her armor were being repaired and on top of it all, the vile magic of Jose no longer had itself constricted around Jose had himself stationed just over the other side of her, wariness in his eyes as the Guild-Master of Phantom Lord scrutinized every single part of his ruined hall.

His shades no longer held the redhead like he wanted to, no more strangling the girl to death, her screams of pain no longer amusing his ears. How, that remained a mystery for the sadistic adversary of Fairy Tail.

Until a figure's descending silhouette greeted his vision.

White clothes floating, pink hair billowing and minuscule golden spheres of light circled around him.

The feeling of hope spread, and Jose tried his best not to openly glare at the feeling, for he tried to install as much despair as possible into these fools only for it to wash away by this newly arrived person.

"You have shed much blood, Master Jose." That voice, it was downright a nuisance for Jose, but nonetheless, he smiled darkly as he heard it. That deep and strong voice belonged to a member of his rival's guild said to be quite a challenge to face. One of its S-class mages, potentially at Wizard Saint magnitude, had revealed himself to Jose. "Both my siblings as well as your own subordinates have fallen today in this ridiculous battle you provoked."

Erza had to look behind her, for her curiosity got the overhand and seduced her to peer over her shoulder to the newly arrived mage. Her eyes widened considerably, and hope filled her heart in such an abundance, it was as if all her worries were calmed that instant.

The narrowed eyes, the tremendous aura, the streaks of pink hair, she recognized them all in a heartbeat.

And tears of relief formed at the rims of her eyes, unbeknown to her.

"For my inattention, both Master as well as most of my friends have suffered by your hands. This is enough, it's time for reckoning." His descent stopped anticipatively when the bottom of his leather boots touched a pile of rubble lightly, his arms automatically folding. His face was shadowed and the eyelids were closed until the light around him died down, then he opened his eyes sharply and his face was in full view to every one present, granting them the sight of the cold rage he felt under his skin at the abuses and harassments inflicted on his home. "It's time to end this meaningless destruction."

Quickly wiping away her tears, Erza rose to her full length and openly smiled in solace at the man in front of her.

"Natsu!"

* * *

_...Are you courageous enough to see works of fate play out..._

* * *

Dark mages were cowering in their shoes, sweating and shivering as a man encircled by an aura of light neared them, each step as if a Giant strode around, the ground shaking as if fearing the man as well. Their entire guildhall, sans for the debris, was wrecked to the point of it being unrecognizable.

What's worse, more than three-quarter of the guild lay broken and taken care of on the ground, groaning piteously at the beating they received from the rose-haired mage.

"W-who are you...!?" Their teeth clattered in unadulterated fear, making it hard for them to articulate comprehensively.

Sitting atop a pile of human bodies, with a leg draped over the other, Natsu contently read the latest issue of Sorcerer Weekly, flipping across the pages and sucking in the latest news concerning Fiore.

The agitation of some dark mages reached their boiling point, the apathetic attitude the pinket was regarding them with the last straw, and some brazenly charged their magic powers.

"Don't you dare ignore us, bastard! We'll have your head for ruining our guildhall." Still not looking from his magazine, Natsu carried on with reading, seemingly prompting them to attack. Which they did.

Balls of fire accompanied by crescents of water and gusts of wind all soared towards the calm light mage, who finally closed his Sorcerer Weekly and tucked it into his pocket dimension.

Sigils appeared out of nowhere, all of them surrounding the pinket and shielding him from potential dangers. In a violent clash of magic, the hall of Corrupted Shade found itself into another series of rocketing, further ruining the already dilapidated building.

"Who I am, you ask?" Inside the smoke screen, Natsu's voice boomed hard enough for the dark mages to be heard, and a flaw of wind, courtesy of Natsu's arm swaying to the side, revealed the light mage of Fairy Tail to be standing on his feet, smirking cockily to the twenty or so man glaring at him.

"I go by quite a few names, ranging from big brother; sparkling ballerina; brat to old geezer even though I'm not that old and the likes of that." A collection of sweatdrops appeared on the heads of Corrupted Shades' members. What's up with brat... and old geezer!? The second one was quite a good one in the opinion of many, but they did not dare to voice that out, lest they wanted to kiss the ground like their comrades did a few hours ago.

Natsu's smirk turned into a full blown grin of confidence as he materialized a dozen of light spears, all of them rotating circularly behind him, awaiting his orders.

"However, I'm known by one name which will ring alarm bells by all of you, I'm sure of that."

And then, more than a dozen of light spears appeared, overlapping the first volley, and the cumulative amount of spears started to glow brightly. The dark mages felt the tension rise to uncomfortable heights as they witnessed the imposing light show-soon-to-be-their-demise.

"The name is Natsu Rose, S-class mage of Fairy Tail. Better known as..."

As if on cue, Natsu's impromptu spears of light rained hell on his opponents and blasted off, heading towards their target the dark mages who were trying to protect themselves desperately, but to no avail. They were taken out one by one swiftly, until the last of them collapsed to the ground broken and defeated.

"...Oberon; King of the Fairies."

* * *

_...Heed the call of destiny then and witness the change of fate..._

* * *

_(A/N) *walks in like a nerve-wrecked boy who just got transferred* H-hi guys, loooooong time no see, huh ?*laughs nervously*_

_Okay, I'll be blunt. I don't know what I'm doing... Wrote this in the span of...uh...*counts* two hours because it's... well... the preview of a rough idea I have for quite a while. _

_Is this confusing? I'm not surprised if it was, for a lot of things must be explained and such. You know, plot and such. Writing the actual core and such. And such. *doesn't know what else to share*_

_Also, I need to lay something off my chest... I feel as though my writing flows... so... unemotional... without... depth. Grammar and spelling, sure it seems modest. But the way I read my work every time, it's as if I want to just stab myself for its... blankness. Is it just me who feels that way? When you read this, does it come off as... bleached? If someone elaborately pointed this out for me, gave me his opinion on my writing style, I'd give him a big smooch and a mug of hot chocolate, I swear. _

_It's frustrating me greatly. It plays a large part of why I haven't updated Forbidden Light. As for that story, I'm planning to take it down and place it back into the Cage of Development *makes ghastly noises* Yeah... rushed into it with too much... excitement._

_Anyhow... I may have published this, but I'm not too sure in continuing this, for my confidence needs some work. Yeah, I sound like a wuss... deal with it *gives you the evil eye*_

_Ciassu~_


End file.
